


Take a Break

by Salmon_I



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, mostly a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned about Syo overworking, Starish helps plot a day off for him.  Syo and Natsuki have plans of their own come evening, however.<br/>This was meant to be a PWP, but somehow angst, fluff, and two group scenes happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

The music reached a crescendo as Syo fought an ever increasing wave of foes. He was completely surrounded when one spear managed to get through and he gasped and fell to his knees. A female scream was heard off screen. Grabbing a hold of the spear, he used it to throw his opponent into another set of foes.

Someone shouted his name and the camera backed up as Hyuga arrived to finish off the foes. A girl ran forward to grab his arm, and Syo offered a smile. "I'm okay."

Hyuga turned to them with a smile of his own. "It would take more than that to stop you."

"Exactly. A hundred more foes... No, a... thousand..." His voice grew weaker, and he collapsed to the ground. Hyuuga and the girl called out his name over and over as the screen faded to black.

"Syo-chan! Syo-chan!" Natsuki sobbed.

"You're gonna strangle me, you idiot!" Syo complained. Natsuki was clinging to his neck tightly.

"Oh!" Natsuki let go, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "I'm sorry. It was just so dramatic!"

"Syo's just fine though. It was only acting." Ittoki reassured him.

"You say that but you're the one who spilled his popcorn everywhere." Masa dusted the mentioned popcorn off his sleeve.

Ittoki rubbed the back of his neck. "It was really good acting." He defended.

"Seeing Syo, who is so strong and unstoppable collapse like that makes the heart stop, acting or not." Cecil added.

"There's rave reviews about this episode all over the internet." Tokiya put in calmly. "There's even talk about how Syo could be nominated for an award for his acting this season."

"An award? Not bad Chibi-kun." Ren put in.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that??"

"You're acting has truly become amazing. I'll have to strive to keep up." Masa stepped in before the fight could get far.

"You're the one I have to keep up with." Syo threw him a grin. Masa smiled at his words.

"You were so cool in that episode, Syo." Haruka told him, wiping her eyes.

"Eh, Nanami, you're not crying too, are you?"

"No, I... Well, maybe a little." Haruka blushed at the confession. "But it's just like Cecil-san said, even if it's acting, seeing you collapse is bad for the heart."

"He's scheduled for more filming so his character doesn't die." Tomo broke in.

Haruka, Natsuki, Cecil, and Ittoki all stared at her in horror. "Shibuya! Spoilers!" Ittoki complained.

"You were going to find out soon enough."

"You could have let us have one night of suspense..."

"You would have broken down and asked Syo within an hour."

"I've only got one day of filming though. And even then I'm lying in a bed pretending to be close to death while everyone talks around me or to my supposedly unconscious form." Syo complained. "It will be pretty boring to film."

"It will probably be very dramatic to watch though." Masa stated.

"Hey, is Mi-chan's character going to confess her feelings for your character." Tomo poked at his arm. "Let me see the script."

"Teruda's character isn't in love with mine."

"The fan sites disagree."

"Her character is engaged to another character."

"Who we've never seen."

"He's captured."

"He isn't even cast. Besides they can't leave him without a love interest for another season. "

"It's kinda scary how into that you are." Syo pointed out.

"Not as into it as that host on Drama Now. The one who swoons when you come on set? She's always asking when you'll do another Love Scene."

"Does the hostess really swoon?" Cecil asked.

"The moment they announce his name, she starts fanning herself with her interview papers!" Tomo happily offered the info.

"Apparently the audience found the love scene in the movie really moving." Ittoki pointed out.

"You must have a special inspiration to do a love scene in such a realistic way." Ren winked.

Syo blushed red at all the teasing. "I really don't know what to do when she acts like that. It's a little embarrassing."

"Syo-chan's irresistible." Natsuki hugged him from behind.

Syo gave a suffering sigh and reached back to pat the other blonde on his head.

"So pretty much a week off of filming. What do you plan to do with all that free time? Ren asked.

"Oh, I won't have any." Syo told him.

"Huh?" The group asked in unison.

"I've got a cameo in another drama." Syo pulled out a script.

"Two dramas at once? Isn't that an awful lot, Syo-kun?" Ittoki asked.

"It's just a cameo so it's only for the week. And I only have one day of filming on Prince of Fighting."

"There's also STARISH practices though." Ittoki pointed out.

"And our appearance on Music Fanz." Tokiya added.

"You have three solo interviews as well, don't you?" Natsuki revealed, letting him go.

"It's all scheduled so there will be no conflicts. Don't worry!" Syo gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki's gaze was concerned.

"I'm gonna get some exercise in before it gets late! Can't be lazy now!"

The others were quiet as he made his exit.

"Syo-kun is really pushing himself." Ittoki stated. The other's faces carried similar concerned expressions to his.

"We're being so dramatic." Ren shook his head. "His acting really got to us. We're concerned for no reason."

"I wouldn't say no reason. A healthy work ethic is good but one should know one's limits." Masa disagreed.

"Piling work on yourself as an Idol, it can be easy to become burnt out if you're not careful." Tokiya stated.

"Well, Syo knows his limits, right?" Tomo asked.

"Syo's the type to always push his limits to make himself stronger." Natsuki told her, turning away.

"Syo-kun..." Haruka looked at the door Syo had left through.

Ren glanced at her, then around the room. He smiled resignedly. "Look at us stewing over this. We'll just have to take matters into our own hands and make sure he gets a day off. No filming, interviews, practice, or studying. Just rest and relaxation. Right?"

"Jinguji-san!" Haruka smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Ittoki grinned.

"We'll take a look at his schedule."

"Someone's gonna have to keep an eye on him or he'll be training in the gym an instant later."

"Maybe we can all get the day off."

"That's unlikely."

Haruka glanced around with a smile until she saw Natsuki was still off to one side. She moved over to him as the others continued to plan.

"Shinomiya-san?"

Natsuki gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and she grew more concerned. "You know, it's silly to get this worked up probably but... I don't know what I'd do if anything did happen to him."

"Shinomiya-san..." Haruka gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to Syo-kun. He has us looking after him."

Natsuki glanced at her in surprise, then smiled. "You're right."

"Getting Syo to stay in one place is like trying to tie down a butterfly."

"We could tie him to a chair."

"Jinguji!"

"Just a suggestion."

* * *

 

  
"Day off?" Syo blinked.

"We set it all up." Ittoki was at the head of the group. "You finished your cameo shoots and your Prince of Fighting shoot. Neither you or STARISH have interviews. So we cancelled practice so you could have the day to yourself."

"Ah... I guess I could use the gym to-"

"No!" Six voices shouted.

Syo jumped back. "Er... Why-"

"Just take a break." Tokiya instructed.

"There's no need to think about practice or training." Masa added. "Just spend time in a relaxing atmosphere."

"Uh..." Syo blinked. "Right... well, I could just watch-"

"No dramas!" The group lectured together.

Syo twitched. "Oh-kay..."

"If you put on a drama, how likely is it you'll end up using it to study techniques?" Ren explained the rule.

Syo supposed he had been doing that a lot lately. But no gym, no dramas, and no singing? Whose idea of fun was it?

"So what do I do?"

"Eat junk food! That's alway the best on a free day!" Ittoki suggested.

"That stuff's really not good for the body..."

"You're not supposed to think about stuff like that while eating it..."

"You could nap someplace comfy!" Cecil suggested. "There's the couch in the second music hall. Or the two on the right side of the entry hall. The grass on the hill is always nice and warm..."

Syo sighed. "Who naps in the middle of the day besides you?"

"Camus's bed is comfy."

Syo stared at him in horror. "Why were you on Camus's bed?"

"I was taking a nap when he wasn't there."

Syo sighed. "Don't say something that sounds so strange."

"Haruka's bed is comfy too." Cecil continued. That got everyone's attention. "Her room is peaceful and relaxing-ack!"

Syo had jumped on his back. "What were you doing on Haruka's bed??"

"S-She invited me in to talk!"

"And you just thought it was okay to lie on her bed??"

"It wasn't?"

"That is not acceptable behavior." Masa lectured him.

"Cecil, were you attempting to seduce our Lady?" Ren crossed his arms.

"Nothing happened-er..." Cecil paused as he remembered his attempt to kiss her.

"Aijima!" Syo tugged on his head.

"Ack! Ittoki is who went through the Haunted House with her! She said he held her hand the whole time!"

"Ack!" Ittoki suddenly found himself subjected to five glares. "It was cuz she was scared!"

"You never mentioned that..." Tokiya scowled.

"How did this become about me?? Cecil, you traitor!"

"This is your idea of a break?" A voice broke in. The group turned to see Tomo, Haruka and Ringo had joined them. Tomo was in the front, having been the one who had spoken.

"Don't Tokiya and Ittoki have a photoshoot today? And Cecil-chan a show?" Ringo asked.

"What time is it??" Ittoki asked, grabbing out his cellphone."

"You should carry a watch." Masa told him.

"But that's what cellphones are for." Ittoki told him. Tokiya, who had also pulled out his cellphone, passed a guilty look to Masa who sighed in resignation.

"You are not off the hook yet." Syo told Cecil after he'd hopped down.

"I didn't do anything..." Cecil complained as the three left.

"Syo! We wanted to invite you shopping with us." Haruka offered.

"That's a better idea than these guys at least." Syo admitted.

"How rude. I never even made a suggestion." Ren pointed out.

"It probably wouldn't have been fit for company." Masa put in.

"I am not so crude. I would only have suggested a stroll. Or to watch the sunset with a beautiful companion."

"Sunset is over nine hours away." Syo dismissed.

"Interesting. You have a beautiful companion to watch it with?"

Syo blushed, and Masa sighed. "As I said. Inappropriate."

"Let's go shopping!" Syo shook off the blush and turned to the others.

"Really? Alright!" Tomo cheered.

"I have rehearsal in an hour and cannot join you." Masa excused.

"Alas, I too have work. I would have delighted in seeing the outfits you lovelies chose." Ren told the group.

"Lieslies." Tomo waved him off. "You're only interested in what Haruka chooses."

Ringo giggled at the younger idol's dismissal. "Off with you two as well. Don't be late for your assignments." He instructed.

"I can come." Natsuki said excitedly as Masa and Ren waved their farewells.

"You have off?" Syo was surprised.

Natsuki nodded. "I wanted to make sure we could spend our entire day off together."

Syo paused, then turned to the side with a cough. "Geez. No brain to mouth filter."

"Hm?"

"This will be epic!" Tomo cheered.

 

* * *

 

  
"I don't think I've ever bought so much in one trip before." Syo mentioned as they carried their bags into their rooms that night. "Shopping with you four is bad for my wallet."

Natsuki smiled softly as he set his own bags down. They'd stopped at all sorts of stores. Besides clothing and hats there were several new dramas in Syo's bags. His own had several collectibles from stores they might have passed by if the items hadn't caught his eye. They'd also bough gifts for the others for arranging the day off, but planned to give those the next day since it had grown so late.

Syo had seemed in high spirits, giving his opinion on the outfits the others tried on, and sharing his excitement over the dramas with Haruka. Haruka and Tomo had insisted Syo show off his own outfits before he bought them, and though he'd protested at first, he'd been grinning widely by the end.

They'd all been working so hard lately. He wasn't sure when the last time was he'd gotten to just sit back and enjoy the energy and excitement of the other. His contagious zest for life.

His thoughts were brought to an end by a pair of arms snaking around his waist and a warm body pressing into him from behind. "You've been unusually silent. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Natsuki hung his head. "I'm caught out, eh?"

"Yep. So fess up. This seriously isn't about that scene in my drama, is it?"

"No, but yes."

"How is it both?"

Natsuki rested his hands on Syo's where they were locked around his waist. "We've all been working hard. You push yourself so much. Sometimes I think more than anyone. It's worrying. Even Tokiya mentioned an idol can burn themself out by taking on too much. That's why the day off. More than that, though, it got me thinking of what I would do if..." His hands tightened on the ones holding him. "I don't want to live in a world without Syo-chan... That was my thought..."

"Idiot!" Syo berated. "Don't go thinking such thoughts alone. I know where they go..."

The arms holding him tightened. "Syo-chan?"

"Listen... I don't know the future. That's why I always make the most of each day. Because then you have no regrets, you know?" Syo sighed. "But make me a promise, okay? If anything did happen, you keep living each day to the fullest. You'll have Nanami and the other members of STARISH and Tomo to lean on and look after. I'd want all of you to support one another and remember all the happy times with no regrets. Okay?"

"That's asking a lot." Natsuki pointed out.

"I know."

"For you, I promise."

Syo released his waist, but he barely had time to register the fact before he'd leaped up, circling his neck with his arms this time, and pressing his lips to his ear. "Do you want to spend the entire night with me too?" He whispered.

"That's my favorite type of night." Natsuki whispered in reply.

With a grin, Syo hopped down and took his hands, leading him to his bed. Natsuki sat down, but Syo climbed up to rest a knee on each side of his leg so he could be above him.

His kiss was always overwhelming, but never demanding. This was a dance, not a battle. Besides, Syo had won him a long time ago. Their tongues met in a familiar glide and he felt fingers tangle in his hair. He raised one hand to do the same, needing to keep one on the bed to maintain their precarious balance.

Syo's free hand traced the vein of his neck, then grazed down the front of his shirt to brush teasingly over the growing bulge in his pants. He moaned into the kiss, his hand coming to rest at the base of Syo's neck to toy with the shorter hair there.

"Natsuki..." Syo whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Syo-chan." He instantly replied.

Syo's hand started undoing the buttons of his shirt as he leaned farther down to press a kiss to his neck. His lips made the way upwards first, nibbling on the sensitive skin around his ear and biting his lobe briefly.

"Nn!" He couldn't help but react.

"The others tease me about my love scene. But it's really just words. You're the one with all the sexy pictures. Before only I knew you were sexy; now everyone does. It could make a guy jealous."

Natsuki felt a smile curve his lips, turning his head slightly he nudged Syo's face with his own. "I will always belong to Syo-chan." He whispered.

Syo recaptured his lips in a kiss as he finished undoing his shirt. Natsuki slid his own hand down his back to toy with the edge of his shirt and jacket. Breaking the kiss, Syo leaned back, freeing Natsuki to use both hands. He pulled the jacket off first, tossing it to one side. Syo took his hat off, tossing it effortlessly to land on a hook on the coat stand.

With all obstacles hindering his way gone, Natsuki pulled the shirt over Syo's head and tossed it aside, keeping his gaze to the toned body now partly revealed to it. Syo tapped his nose. "I'd say, "Take a picture", but you honestly would."

"Happily if you'd let me." He told him without shame. Syo was gorgeous like this. Why wouldn't he want a picture?

Syo shook his head in what might of been resignation or amusement but was most likely a mixture of both. "Not a chance." He told him, resting his hands on his shoulders and throwing his weight suddenly forward. Natsuki fell backward onto the bed, and Syo followed him down, stretching out on top of him.

Letting his head fall back, Natsuki closed his eyes, surrendering to sensation. Syo's lips were a warm sensation, gliding downward over skin and muscle. He paused to lap at one nipple, rolling it with his tongue. He squirmed underneath him, and felt more than heard the breathy chuckle in response. "Syo-chan..." He complain.

"Getting there." Syo promised. His lips continued their path, but his hands undid his pants, sliding inside to stroke him. He groaned at the touch, hips bucking in need.

"We're still too clothed."

"Agreed."

Natsuki opened is eyes as Syo drew back sliding off him to one side.

"Lift your hips." The smaller male instructed, and Natsuki did as instructed so Syo could pull his pants down and off. As he removed the rest of both their clothing, Natsuki pushed up onto his elbows to watch. Sensing his gaze, Syo turned to look at him with a small smile. "You're impossible." He told him as he tossed the clothing down and climbed over him again.

Natsuki only offered a grin, which Syo kissed off of his mouth. They moved against one another, delighting in the feeling of skin on skin. Far too busy of late to have had the chance to experience it.

Syo broke the kiss gently, reaching into the bedside table. Natsuki rolled on one side pressing one knee to his chest as Syo slid behind him. "Let me know if you can't tonight."

Natsuki shook his head. "I want this."

"Natsuki..."

Syo's fingers were slow and careful as he prepped him, pulling out twice to coat them in more lube. He leaned partly over him so he could stroke him at the same time, fingers long familiar with his pleasure playing him with the same surety as they played the violin. Two fingers, than three, his body was vibrating with need by the time Syo repositioned himself to slide inside of him.

He didn't move at first, panting against his back as he struggled for control. Natsuki pressed down against him and Syo groaned but started finally started to move. At first there was only the slight friction of motion, then Syo changed his angle and stars exploded across his vision.

"There." He gasped out, and felt Syo nod against his back. His thrusts hit the same spot over and over, and he reached around to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Pleasure coiled tightly inside of his body before exploding outward in release. "Syo!"

Syo's cry from his own release was wordless but the meaning was clear.

For several moments they lay panting into the silence before getting enough strength together to pull apart. He heard Syo flop bonelessly to the bed and turned to curl up against him, resting his head on his chest.

"No falling asleep." Syo told him. "We have to clean up."

"Nn. No sleep. You promised me all night." Natsuki reminded him.

"Every night you'll have me."

"Every night then."

"When would we sleep then?"

"During the day?"

"I hear there's a comfy couch in the second music room."

Natsuki laughed and nuzzled closer. "We'll try it out tomorrow."

Syo curled an arm protectively around his shoulder. "Natsuki?"

"Nn?"

"Thank you."

Natsuki raised his head, though he left his chin resting on Syo's chest. He was going to ask what the words were for, but the look in his eyes was answer enough. He smiled brightly. "I love you, Syo-chan."

Syo kissed him, and that - too - was answer enough.

 

_Fini_


End file.
